Destinée
by Laetitia I
Summary: Et si William et Julia ne s'étaient rencontrés que beaucoup plus tard?
1. Chapter 1

« Murdoch dans mon bureau ! »

William soupira. L'inspecteur Brackenried était en grande forme depuis quelques temps. Les enquêtes s'enchainaient et tous les hommes commençaient à sentir la fatigue s'accumuler. De plus, le médecin légiste était un homme âgé qui n'avait aucune envie de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Les enquêtes prenaient du retard et cela agaçait au plus haut point l'inspecteur.

Les hommes du poste numéro 4 devaient constamment subir sa mauvaise humeur et l'ambiance commençait à devenir maussade.

William poussa la porte du bureau de son supérieur. L'inspecteur fumait un cigare l'air agacé.

« Monsieur, vous m'avez fait demandé ? »

« Le Docteur Parrish a donné sa démission. Ce dinosaure ne supportait plus le rythme effréné des autopsies »

« Monsieur, comment allons nous résoudre ces enquêtes sans médecin légiste ? Le meurtrier court toujours et nous perdons un temps précieux »

« Calmez vous Murdoch. Un nouveau médecin légiste vient d'arriver. Il vous attend à la morgue »

« Que savez vous de lui Monsieur ? »

L'inspecteur s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Je sais juste qu'il a de nombreux diplômes et qu'il nous a été chaudement recommandé »

William, satisfait, se rendit à la morgue impatient de découvrir l'homme avec qui il allait travailler.

William entra dans la morgue. Il fut étonné de voir des cartons remplis de revues scientifiques. Il se pencha pour examiner l'une d'entre elles. Qui que cet homme puisse être, William sentait qu'ils allaient avoir de nombreux points en commun. Le médecin devait aussi être un amateur de musique.

Un phonographe se tenait dans le coin de la pièce tandis qu'un bocal avec un poisson rouge était présent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le nouveau Docteur avait remis de la vie dans cet endroit austère.

Alors qu'il avançait un peu plus dans la pièce, William entendit une femme siffloter.

« Sûrement l'assistante du médecin légiste » pensa William.

William se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme se retourna, surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la morgue.

William sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant un millième de secondes. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était l'incarnation de la perfection. Elle était grande, la taille gracile, des yeux d'un bleu intense et surtout elle avait ce sourire qui illuminait toute la pièce.

La revue que William tenait dans ses mains tomba par terre. Mort de honte, William se baissa pour ramasser la revue. Lorsqu'il se releva, la jeune femme avait les mains sur les hanches.

« Je vois que vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires »

Devant cette accusation les joues de William s'empourprèrent un peu plus. Il se racla la gorge mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Il était absolument fasciné par la sublime créature qui se tenait devant lui.

« Et bien Monsieur, j'attends une réponse ». Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était troublée par cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle profita de son silence pour l'observer plus en détail. Elle le trouvait absolument..un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit.. sexy. Ce fut à son tour de rougir rien qu'en pensant au corps qui se trouvait sous ce costume. Jamais encore, avait elle ressenti une attirance si profonde pour un homme. Finalement, l'inconnu retrouva l'usage de la parole et elle se surprit à penser que même le son de sa voix était sexy.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis entré mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai vu des cartons par terre et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder les revues qui s'y trouvaient. Elles sont fascinantes »

« Je suis ravie de voir que nous nous intéressons tous les deux aux progrès de la médecine. Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis le Docteur Julia Ogden, le tout nouveau médecin légiste »

Julia tendit sa main vers William en guise de salut mais elle fut blessée lorsqu'il resta planté sur place la bouche grande ouverte. Julia retira alors sa main et joua nerveusement avec les plis de sa jupe. « C'est étrange, à chaque fois que je me présente quelque part comme le nouveau médecin, les gens ont tous la même réaction que vous » Julia avait prononcé ces paroles avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

William sortit de sa torpeur et consentit à se présenter à son tour. Pourquoi l'inspecteur lui avait il dit que le nouveau médecin légiste était un homme ? Il était probable que l'inspecteur ignorait lui aussi que le docteur Ogden était en réalité une femme. Une femme magnifique qui plus est.

« Pardonnez mon manque de politesse. Je suis le détective William Murdoch de la station de police numéro 4 » Il tendit à son tour la main vers Julia qui la prit sans hésiter. Un frisson parcourut le corps tout entier de William. Le contact de leurs mains était plus long que nécessaire et Julia rompit le contact immédiatement. William ressentit une grande perte. Il eut l'impression que toute chaleur avait disparu de son corps. William savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il en était incapable. Il était en train de tomber amoureux et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher cela. Il ne savait rien de cette femme et pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

« En tout cas c'est un plaisir de travailler avec une personne aussi diplômée que vous. Je n'ai entendu que du bien à votre égard » William sourit nerveusement et Julia lui rendit timidement son sourire.

« Et bien je suis étonnée de l'apprendre. Beaucoup de mes collègues trouvent que je n'ai pas ma place ici »

Une pulsion envahit William. Sans même réfléchir il prit tendrement la main de Julia dans la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort. Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi triste. Il se promit à lui même de ne jamais faire quoique ce soit qui puisse la rendre triste.

Julia apprécia ce contact qui était pourtant déplacé vue sa situation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vaincre cette envie qui la tenaillait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

« Je suis sûre que vous ferez des merveilles Docteur »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le contact. Les yeux de William étaient plantés dans ceux de Julia. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et pourtant il venait d'en être témoin. Comment allait il réussir à rester professionnel ? Comment ferait il pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs alors qu'il allait travailler chaque jour à ses côtés ?

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre et Julia se remit à ranger ses affaires.

George était apparu en trombe dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, un autre meurtre a été commis »

William retrouva immédiatement ces esprits. Il avait oublié pendant l'espace de quelques minutes que des crimes avaient été commis.

« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt donc Docteur. Bonne journée ».

« Bonne journée Détective »

Julia laissa échapper l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu. Elle ne savait pas encore que cette rencontre allait complètement chambouler sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

William ne pouvait cesser de penser au docteur Julia Ogden. L'éclat de son sourire et la douceur de sa peau restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Depuis la mort de Liza, cinq années auparavant, William s'était renfermé à l'intérieur de lui même. Quelque chose en lui s'était éteint le jour de la mort de Liza, quelque chose qu'avec un simple sourire Julia avait réussi à rallumer.

Pourtant ce n'est pas les occasions qui manquaient. William était constamment sollicité par des femmes toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait réussi à rallumer cette flamme qui avait vacillé cette fameuse nuit.

Cette nuit là au chevet de Liza, William s'était promis de plus jamais aimer une autre femme. Et pourtant en quelques secondes cette promesse avait été brisée. William avait assisté impuissant à l'emballement de son cœur, à la douce chaleur qui avait envahi tout son corps.

L'intensité de ces émotions effrayait William. Il avait aimé Liza. Oui, mais pas avec cette force, pas avec cette passion débordante. Il ne connaissait rien de cette inconnue qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser tous un tas de questions. Quelle était sa couleur préférée, son plus grand rêve ? William n'était resté que quelques minutes en sa présence et pourtant il se sentait revivre rien que de penser aux quelques secondes où sa peau avait été en contact avec la sienne. En sa présence William se sentait invincible.

Il savait que Julia l'attendait à la morgue pour lui donner les premiers résultats de l'autopsie mais William devait avouer qu'il redoutait quelque peu ce moment. Il ne pouvait se contrôler en sa présence. Que lui avait il pris d'oser prendre sa main alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ?

Julia devait sûrement penser qu'il était un de ces coureurs de jupon. William ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler Julia malgré la familiarité de cet acte. Elle était devenue Sa Julia.

William soupira lourdement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait certainement pas arriver dans la morgue et lui dire « Bonjour, je vous aime, voulez vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? ».

« Monsieur, est ce que tout va bien ? »

William sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu George entrer dans son bureau.

« Oui George, pardonnez moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées »

« Oh je vois Monsieur. Cette enquête vous préoccupe ? »

William se mit à rougir. Comment pouvait il lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à cette enquête mais à la femme magnifique qui se trouvait juste au bout de la rue. William préféra mentir. Il était incapable d'expliquer à George la vague d'émotion qui l'avait envahi quelques heures auparavant. En fait, William était incapable de se l'expliquer à lui même.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose George ? »

« Je vous apporte le complément d'enquête que vous m'avez demandé sur Mr Perkins »

William avait complètement oublié qu'il avait fait une telle requête. Il devait absolument se ressaisir. S'il voulait réussir à travailler convenablement avec Julia... « Non William ! Avec le docteur Ogden » il devait rester professionnel.

« Merci George, je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil »

William commençait à lire le rapport quand George l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Vous ne comptiez pas vous rendre à la morgue Monsieur ? Le docteur Ogden a sûrement du finir son autopsie »

« Vous avez raison George. J'y vais de ce pas »

William se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et enfila sa veste et son chapeau.

« Au fait Monsieur, comment est notre nouveau médecin légiste ? J'ai appris que le Docteur Ogden était en fait une femme »

La question de George avait provoqué en lui une rage aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui même ce besoin de la défendre et de la protéger.

« Que voulez vous insinuer George ? Pensez vous que, parce que le Docteur Ogden est une femme, elle ne peut pas faire son travail aussi admirablement qu'un homme pourrait le faire ? »

William savait qu'il se montrait injuste avec George. Même lui avait eu un léger doute lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une femme allait désormais être à la tête de la morgue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vu les revues scientifiques qui jonchaient le sol que William avait su qu'elle serait sans aucun doute extraordinaire. « Autant aller confirmer cette théorie tout de suite » Mais avant William devait des excuses à George qui se tenait debout penaud.

« Pardonnez moi George je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur. Je suis sûre que le Docteur Ogden nous sera d'une aide très précieuse »

William se contenta seulement d'acquiescer et se dirigea le cœur battant vers la morgue.

Lorsque William entra dans la morgue, quelques minutes plus tard, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le paralysa. Julia était assise à son bureau sûrement en train de finir de rédiger son rapport, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'elle était observée.

Une mèche de cheveux venait de se détacher de sa coiffure si élégante et Julia la repoussa délicatement derrière son oreille.

William ressentit un désir intense l'envahir. La sensualité de ce geste le plongeait dans un état second. Il rêvait d'avoir le droit de faire la même chose. Il rêvait de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer des mots d'amour, de lui faire l'amour passionnément puis tendrement toute la nuit durant.

Comme par magie, Julia leva les yeux au même moment. Leur regard se prolongea pendant d'interminables secondes puis Julia fut la première à détourner les yeux.

William savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce jeu de séduction. La teinte rosée de ces joues trahissait ses émotions.

Julia inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers William pour lui donner le rapport qu'elle venait juste de terminer. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme et pourtant sa proximité la troublait.

Elle se tenait maintenant si près de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Aucun homme n'avait encore eu cet effet sur elle.

William se doutait qu'il devait la rendre mal à l'aise avec les regards si langoureux qu'il lui jetaient mais il était incapable de se contrôler. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'inviter à dîner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage nécessaire pour l'inviter. Et si elle refusait ? Peut être qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait seulement que depuis quelques heures.

La voix douce de Julia l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« J'espère que vous réussirez à déchiffrer mon écriture. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de taper mon rapport »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis certain que ce sera parfait »

Julia ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Elle croisait et décroisait ses mains par nervosité et William remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Julia n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cet homme la connaissait seulement depuis quelques heures et pourtant il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

« Votre confiance en moi me touche énormément. Personne ne m'avait encore fait de tels compliments sur mon travail »

William s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle. Si près que quelques mètres seulement le séparait de ses lèvres qui le tentaient depuis ce matin. William ressentit une vague de désir l'envahir quand il vit que la même lueur brillait dans les yeux de Julia. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses lèvres entrouvertes. William savait qu'il devait l'inviter à dîner maintenant. « C'est maintenant ou jamais William » Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour se donner du courage.

« Julia.. »

Des pas interrompirent William. Julia lâcha aussitôt la main de William et fit trois pas en arrière.

« Darcy que fais tu ici ? Tu ne travailles pas cet après midi ? »

Julia savait que le son de sa voix trahissait sa culpabilité. William lui faisait tout oublier. Et Julia

pensa avec horreur qu'il lui avait même fait oublier le fait qu'elle était promise à un autre homme.

William observa l'homme avec attention. Qui était ce Darcy ? Pourquoi rendait il visite à Julia en plein après midi et sur son lieu de travail ? Julia s'était approchée de l'autre homme et tous deux se mirent à converser.

William sentit la jalousie monter en lui comme une tornade qui détruirait tout sur son passage.

Finalement, Julia consentit à faire les présentations.

« Détective, je vous présente mon fiancé le Docteur Darcy Garland »

En une fraction de secondes la vie de William bascula du conte de fées au véritable cauchemar. Ses rêves et ses espoirs étaient anéantis.

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux et il assista impuissant à sa défaite avant même que la bataille pour gagner le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait n'ait pu commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

William n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Les mots de Julia ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Elle était donc fiancée. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il était impensable qu'une femme comme Julia n'attire pas l'attention d'un homme. Pourtant il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait aucune bague. Elle devait sûrement la porter autour du cou pour ne pas l'abîmer durant ses autopsies.

William savait qu'il devait se résoudre à l'oublier. Elle allait bientôt devenir une femme mariée et pourtant il en était incapable. Julia était l'amour de sa vie, il en était persuadé. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer des heures à ses côtés pour en être sûr. Mais que pouvait il faire ? Sa foi lui interdisait formellement de convoiter la femme d'un autre. William savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : l'oublier.

Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose faire le bonheur de Julia et si cela voulait dire qu'il devait s'effacer alors il le ferait. La vie était tellement cruelle parfois.

Julia et Darcy était assis autour d'une immense table. Ils venaient juste de terminer de dîner.

Julia n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pendant tout le repas et Darcy s'inquiéta de son silence.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée Julia ? »

Julia était perdue dans ses pensées. Le visage de William la hantait. Elle revoyait son regard triste lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté Darcy. Il lui avait poliment serré la main puis avait prétexté une urgence et il était parti sans un mot, sans un regard.

Julia ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était fiancée et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un autre homme. Cet homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer et dont elle ne savait rien. Pourtant quand elle se trouvait en sa présence, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait réprimer ce désir qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même. Un désir qui menaçait de la consumer entièrement. Elle avait ce besoin d'être près de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle s'était même surprise à l'imaginer nu dans un lit pressé contre elle alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Julia était désemparée. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Darcy. Jamais elle n'avait fantasmé d'une telle façon sur Darcy. C'était un homme droit, serviable, honnête mais il n'était pas William. Il n'avait pas cette douceur dans le regard, il n'avait pas le regard empli de désir quand il la regardait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Julia se sentit impuissante. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie et sur ses sentiments. Son cœur avait gagné la bataille contre sa tête.

Julia ne s'autorisait que rarement à écouter son cœur. Elle vivait dans un monde régi par des hommes puissants et elle savait que si elle laissait son cœur parler, elle passerait aux yeux de tous pour une femme faible et sentimentale.

Son futur mariage avec Darcy n'avait rien à voir avec une affaire de cœur. Julia avait cédé aux supplications de son père qui trouvait scandaleux qu'elle ne soit toujours pas mariée. Elle avait donc accepter la proposition de Darcy pour calmer les angoisses de son père et surtout pour faire taire les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle.

Julia avait l'espoir qu'avec le temps elle pourrait aimer Darcy. Après tout, son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter que le mariage n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Julia commençait à le croire.

Mais aujourd'hui Julia n'était plus sûre de rien. Sa rencontre avec William avait chambouler toutes ses certitudes.

La voix de Darcy la fit sursauter.

« Excuse moi je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit »

Darcy l'observa longuement et Julia se sentit mal à l'aise. Finalement, il but une gorgée de thé et lui reposa sa question.

« Je t'ai demandé comment s'était passée ta journée »

Julia soupira intérieurement. Tous les soirs, elle et Darcy avaient les mêmes conversations ennuyantes.

« Bien. J'ai fait la connaissance des hommes du poste de police numéro 4. Ils ont tous l'air très charmants »

Darcy repoussa sa tasse de thé et s'adossa au dos de la chaise.

« Le détective Murdoch a l'air d'être un homme tout à fait convenable »

Julia craignait que la conversation prenne une tournure embarrassante.

« Oui il l'est » Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Darcy dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne découvre ses pensées inavouables.

« Est ce qu'il est marié ? »

Bon sang ! Mais que cherchait il à découvrir avec ses questions ? Julia prit un air désintéressé.

« Je suis incapable de répondre à ta question Darcy. Je ne le connais seulement que depuis ce matin. De plus William n'est pas du genre à dévoiler sa vie privée à une inconnue »

« William ? Depuis quand l'appelles tu par son prénom ? Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais que depuis ce matin ? »

Darcy n'arrivait pas à contenir sa jalousie. Depuis quand sa fiancée s'autorisait elle à se montrer si familière avec un inconnu ?

« Ne sois pas idiot Darcy »

Julia n'était pas prête à faire face à la colère de Darcy. Elle était bien trop bouleversée par les évènements de cette journée.

« Je vais me coucher. Cette première journée à été épuisante. Bonne nuit Darcy »

Julia et Darcy se levèrent en même temps.

« Je pars en voyage d'affaire toute cette semaine. Je pars tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit Julia »

Julia regarda Darcy disparaître à l'étage. Elle était maintenant habituée aux absences répétées de son futur mari. Le plus étrange c'est que cela ne la dérangeait nullement. Pouvait elle vraiment se résoudre à épouser un homme dont elle ne supportait pas la présence ?

Julia préféré mettre un terme à ces questions. Son père avait raison. Elle devait faire honneur à son rang même si cela devait lui coûter son bonheur et sa liberté.

Le lendemain matin, Julia fut réveillée par le claquement d'une porte. Darcy venait de partir pour son voyage d'affaire. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et pourtant ils s'ignoraient déjà.

Julia soupira et se prépara pour la journée.

Julia essaya de s'occuper utilement. Elle n'avait eu aucun corps à autopsier. Il était 19h et Julia se prépara à quitter la morgue. Son moral était au plus bas et Julia en connaissait pertinemment la raison. William n'était pas venue la voir une seule fois. Pourquoi serait il venu ? Il n'avait aucun résultat d'autopsie à venir chercher. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il passerait la voir pour la saluer mais en vain.

Elle ferma la porte de la morgue à clé et aperçu de la lumière provenant du poste de police. Julia était tiraillée. Elle avait cette envie irrépressible de le voir. Pourtant elle savait que c'était mal.

Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit sa décision était prise. Pour une fois elle avait décidé d'écouter son cœur.

William relisait les mêmes lignes depuis plus d'une heure. Heureusement pour lui, la journée avait été calme. George et l'inspecteur avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et William avait fermement répondu qu'il était simplement fatigué. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre de sa rencontre avec Julia. Il s'était forcé à la chasser de son esprit mais son sourire revenait le hantait constamment.

C'est alors qu'il la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle semblait gênée et William mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi. Toute la journée, il avait résisté à l'envie d'aller la voir et voilà que le destin venait le tenter. Elle était venue le voir. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et pourtant elle se trouvait dans son bureau.

William déglutit péniblement. Il avait la gorge nouée. Tout son corps tremblait. Ses mains agrippaient le bureau pour lutter contre l'envie qui le tenaillait de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Détective, j'ai vu de la lumière et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien »

Le cœur de William fit un soubresaut dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Julia venait d'avouer qu'elle s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu après tout.

« Je voulais juste finir de lire ce rapport avant de rentrer chez moi »

William lui sourit et Julia lui rendit timidement ce sourire puis elle baissa les yeux et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Il est tard. Votre fiancé doit probablement vous attendre » William ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peine intense en pensant à cet homme qui avait la chance de la retrouver chaque soir.

« Darcy est parti en voyage d'affaire. Personne ne m'attend »

Julia inspira un grand coup et prit le plus gros risque de sa vie.

« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de marcher un peu avec moi. Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître »

William regarda fasciné le magnifique spectacle dont il venait d'être témoin. Les joues de Julia avaient pris une teinte rosée et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les plis de sa jupe.

Elle était tout aussi affectée que lui par leur proximité et le cœur de William se mit à battre d'espoir.

« J'en serai ravie »

William lui tendit son bras que Julia prit immédiatement. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes sans prononcer un seul mot. Tous les deux savouraient ce moment, craignant qu'il n'en ait plus jamais d'autre. Finalement ce fut Julia qui brisa le silence.

« Alors William dites moi tout sur vous. Je suis sûre que vous devez mener une vie palpitante »

« Détrompez vous Julia. Ma vie est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus simple »

« Est ce qu'il y'a quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » Julia savait que sa question était personnelle mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Elle craignait la réponse de William.

« J'ai été fiancé il y'a quelques années mais elle est décédée » William devait reconnaître que la question de Julia l'avait choqué mais plus rien ne l'étonnait. Julia était vraiment une femme différente des autres.

« Je suis désolée William. Je n'aurai pas du vous poser une telle question »

William s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Julia.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Après tout nous faisons simplement connaissance »

Une fois encore leurs regards se croisèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être le premier à détourner le regard. Julia avait envie de hurler. Elle désirait tellement cet homme. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme elle en rêvait depuis deux jours ? Son cœur lui criait de succomber à ses désirs mais sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

Une fois de plus Julia choisit de ne pas écouter son cœur. Si elle ne l'avait pas écouté tout à l'heure, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans une telle situation. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite.

« Je suis désolée il faut que je rentre. Bonne soirée »

Julia avait eu le temps de faire trois pas avant que William ne se saisisse de son bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait retenu et il ne savait encore mois ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

« Julia.. » Mais elle l'interrompit.

« William, je vous en prie, laissez moi partir. Vous savez comme moi que ce que nous faisons est mal »

« J'en suis incapable Julia. Je vous aime »

Les larmes de Julia coulèrent et William s'approcha d'elle pour les essuyer. Tous les deux sentirent un frisson les envahir à ce contact et Julia ferma les yeux pour apaiser le feu qui brulait en elle si ardemment. Son cœur refusait de reprendre un rythme normal. William venait de lui faire la plus déclaration d'amour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les lèvres de William se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Julia n'écouta que son cœur et rendit le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Julia ne ressentait aucune timidité. Les mains de William étaient partout en même temps. Julia soupira de plaisir et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. William s'approcha un peu plus de Julia et délaissa ses lèvres pour s'échouer dans son cou. William savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Les mains de Julia se baladaient sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser son abdomen William ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom.

Julia enleva immédiatement ses mains de William comme si ce contact venait de la brûler.

Puis elle porta les mains à sa bouche.

William lui sentait l'air froid l'envahir quand les mains de Julia quittèrent brutalement son corps.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de Julia.

« Mon dieu, qu'ais je fait ? »

William tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter mais Julia le repoussa d'une main. Le cœur de William se brisa en mille morceaux devant sa réaction.

« Il faut que l'on arrête de se voir. Ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'une erreur »

William sentit la colère monter en lui violemment.

« Comment osez vous dire ça ? Je vous aime Julia que cela vous plaise ou non. Je ne peux pas vous oublier, j'ai essayé, mais c'est impossible. Vous êtes la femme de ma vie »

Ce fut au tour de Julia de s'emporter.

« Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? Vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Dois je vous rappeler que je suis fiancée à un autre homme »

Julia était devenue hystérique. Il l'aimait et elle aussi elle l'aimait. Qu'allaient ils devenir ?

« Pourquoi me faites vous ça William ? Pourquoi ? Je suis censée être heureuse avec Darcy et pourtant je ne désire que vous. Je ne pense qu'à vous à longueur de journée. Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mon travail. Pourquoi est ce que je vous aime autant. Répondez ! »

Julia criait et donnait des coups de poing contre la poitrine de William qui était bien choqué devant cette déclaration d'amour pour se soucier que les rares passants les observaient étrangement.

William prit les poignets de Julia dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.

« Nous sommes destinés à être ensembles Julia et je vais me battre pour vous »


	4. Chapter 4

William lui avait tout dit de lui. Il ne lui avait épargné aucun détail car il ne voulait avoir aucun secret pour elle. Etonnement Julia ne fut pas surprise lorsque William lui avoua être un homme très pieux. Elle lui avoua, presque honteuse, qu'elle n'avait pas la chance de partager une aussi bonne relation avec Dieu et William s'empressa de calmer ses inquiétudes.

« Nous avons tout notre temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Et si vous le désirez je pourrai même vous parler de la foi qui m'habite depuis mon enfance »

Julia fut immédiatement soulagée et écouta avec attention le récit de William. Il avait l'air si détendu alors que tout en elle n'était que confusion. Son admiration pour cette homme était sans borne. Il avoua avoir quelques gros défauts qu'il lui laissait la surprise de découvrir et Julia ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Son geste la surprit autant qu'il surprit William.

Pourtant il lui sourit tendrement et lui parla de sa passion pour la science.

Quand il eut terminé, William observa longuement l'énigme qu'était Julia. Il voulait avoir le droit de tout savoir sur elle en retour mais il savait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Julia devait d'abord se faire à l'idée que sa vie venait de changer pour toujours.

La chaleur de cette chaude journée d'été disparut pour laisser place à la fraîcheur plus que bienvenue. Malgré elle, Julia se mit à grelotter et William lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Julia s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bras de William. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle quoiqu'il puisse arriver. William apprécia cette pressure sur son bras. Il savait que Julia avait besoin d'être rassurée. Ce coup de foudre les avait entrainé tous les deux au bord d'un précipice dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réchapper.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la résidence de Julia. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole.

William n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait pertinemment que les mots étaient pour l'instant beaucoup plus importants que les gestes.

« Julia, je sais que tout cela peut vous paraître complètement insensé et pourtant ce n'est que la pure vérité. Je vous aime. J'ai l'impression de vous aimer depuis toujours »

Les larmes de Julia coulaient maintenant abondamment et William s'empressa de les essuyer.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que j'attendrai dix ans s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression. Je sais très bien que vous avez d'autres engagements et que vous avez promis d'offrir votre vie à un autre homme. Mais s'il y'a une chance, si petite soit elle, que vous puissiez ressentir la même chose pour moi, alors je serai le plus heureux des hommes »

« Pourquoi ne vous ais je pas rencontré avant William ? Pourquoi ? » Julia posa sa tête contre la poitrine de William. Pour toute réponse, William la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Le plus important c'est que vous soyez dans mes bras maintenant. Tout le reste m'importe peu »

William finit par relâcher son étreinte et prit délicatement le visage de Julia entre ses mains. « Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je vous ai dit » Julia, bien trop déboussolée, se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête.

« Bonne nuit Julia. J'espère vous rencontrer dans mes rêves » Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui.

Bien trop occupée à le regarder partir, Julia ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre derrière la porte qui venait d' observer toute la scène.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que William et Julia ne prirent contact. William ne supportait plus cette attente mais il savait qu'elle était malheureusement nécessaire. Chacun avait besoin de prendre du recul sur leur rencontre afin d'avoir la chance de reprendre leur souffle.

Pour sa part, Julia n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Sa domestique s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir descendre mais Julia la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait simplement besoin de repos. En réalité, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à William et à cet amour grandissant et dévorant qu'elle développait pour lui. Elle s'était maintes fois répétée que cet amour était voué à l'échec mais son cœur refusait d'entendre raison.

Aurait elle le courage de mettre fin à ses fiançailles pour un homme qui méritait sûrement beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Arriveraient ils à concilier leurs nombreuses différences malgré l'amour extrêmement fort qui les unissait ?

Julia craignait par dessus tout de le décevoir. William semblait l'avoir idéalisé et elle avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle allait à son tour lui révéler ses plus noirs secrets.

Elle savait maintenant que William était un homme très religieux. Comment réagirait t'il lorsqu'elle lui annoncera qu'elle avait eu recours à un avortement il y'a plusieurs années de cela et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants. La traiterait il comme une criminelle ou ferait il une exception pour elle ?

Son cœur se brisa rien que de penser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir ce que William désirait le plus : une famille.

Julia pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. William et elle n'avaient aucun avenir ensembles et plutôt William s'en apercevra mieux ce sera.

Sa stérilité n'avait posé aucun problème à Darcy qui n'avait aucun désir de fonder une famille. Sa carrière passait avant tout.

Julia, qui ne s'était pas adressée à Dieu depuis la mort de sa mère, se mit à le maudire de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi avait il mis William sur sa route si ce n'était que pour la faire souffrir ? Pourquoi tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un homme qui ne vous appartiendra jamais ?

Finalement Julia finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

A son réveil, Julia prit la décision d'aller parler franchement à William. Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur c'était maintenant à son tour d'ouvrir le sien.

Elle se rendit donc à l'Eglise où William lui avait dit se rendre chaque dimanche matin.

Elle attendit la fin de la messe et se posta devant l'entrée pour ne pas le manquer.

Le visage de William s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit. Il avait tellement prier et voilà que ses prières venaient d'être exaucées. Elle se tenait devant lui, plus belle que jamais, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Julia s'approcha de lui « Bonjour William. Avez vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ? Je souhaiterai vous parler de quelque chose ».

William essaya de déchiffrer le visage de Julia mais elle avait réussi à dissimuler ses émotions et ne laissait rien paraître.

« J'ai toujours du temps pour vous Julia. Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquilles pour discuter »

Ils prirent le chemin du parc qui se trouvait derrière l'Eglise. Puis Julia se dirigea vers un banc à l'abri des arbres et William la suivit. William décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue Julia. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi William »

Julia avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait avoué la vérité elle allait le perdre pour toujours.

William avait senti son hésitation et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

« Pourquoi est ce que je sens qu'il y'a un mais ? »

Julia inspira un grand coup. William méritait de savoir la vérité. C'était un homme bien et il méritait d'avoir tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir de meilleur.

« William, vous voulez tout savoir de moi mais je crains qu'une fois que vous en saurez plus vous preniez la décision de ne plus jamais me voir »

La confusion gagna l'esprit de William qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien la tourmenter autant. Qu'avait elle fait de si grave ?

« Julia, jamais je ne pourrai décider une chose pareille »

Julia soupira. Elle devait aller droit au but.

« Je ne suis pas la femme que vous espériez William. J'ai un passé dont je ne suis pas fière et je dois vivre avec chaque jour de ma vie. Ce passé ne m'avait pas tourmenté depuis longtemps. Mais il a ressurgi en pleine face quand je me suis aperçue que j'étais tombée amoureuse de vous. William, je ne pourrai jamais vous offrir tout ce que vous désirez »

William prit les deux mains de Julia dans les siennes et les serra.

« Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, je ne veux que vous »

Julia laissa échapper un sanglot et lui avoua tout d'un seul trait.

« J'ai subi un avortement qui m'a rendu stérile William. Aux yeux de Dieu et de la loi je suis une criminelle. Je mériterai d'être pendue »

Les mains de William avaient maintenant délaissées celles de Julia. Elle ressentit une douleur intense à la perte de ce contact. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de poignards lui avaient transpercé le corps tout entier lorsqu'elle lut la déception et la tristesse dans son regard.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis venue vous voir. Je vous devais la vérité. Et en aucun cas je n'ai voulu être la cause de votre peine William. Je m'en veux tellement si vous saviez. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ces deux jours. Je vous aime William et parce que vous comptez plus pour moi que n'importe qui, il était de mon devoir de vous dire la vérité, même si je savais qu'en faisant cela j'allais vous perdre pour toujours »

Julia se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si abattu et de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'en avait plus le droit maintenant. Elle devait se résoudre à retourner auprès de Darcy.

« Adieu William »


	5. Chapter 5

Jamais Julia ne s'était sentie aussi délaissée que depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait espéré tout au long du chemin de retour qu'il la retiendrait mais en vain. Elle était rentrée seule, la mort dans l'âme.

Julia avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, elle s'était rendue à la morgue, essayant tant bien que mal de camoufler ses yeux gonflés et rougis.

Elle redoutait par dessus tout le moment où William entrerait dans la pièce. Que pourrait elle bien lui dire ? Par chance, les services de Julia ne furent pas requis ce jour là et elle put s'adonner à des lectures entamées qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de terminer. Son cœur se déchirait rien que de savoir qu'il se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètre de là. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, de prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle n'en avait plus le droit maintenant. William avait été clair. Il ne souhaitait plus la voir en dehors des simples visites professionnelles. En réalité, William n'avait rien dit de la sorte. Le problème résidait dans le fait que William n'avait rien dit du tout.

Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur conversation dans le parc et Julia en avait conclut qu'il ne souhaitait plus la voir.

Oubliant sa lecture, Julia se leva pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Julia regarda son reflet dans la glace et soupira. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Julia souhaita de toutes ses forces de n'avoir jamais rencontré William et surtout de n'être pas tombée aussi éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait rendu folle de lui et voilà que maintenant il la rejetait. Peut être en valait il mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Il était clair que William ne l'aimait pas vraiment. « Non tu ne peux pas penser ça. William mérite ce qu'il y'a de mieux et visiblement tu n'es ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour lui. Quel genre d'épouse serais tu si tu n'es même pas capable de réaliser son plus grand rêve ? »

Le plus cruel c'est que Julia n'avait jamais réellement pensé à l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Ses études de médecine avaient été très prenantes puis elle avait été employée à la morgue et enfin, elle avait rencontré Darcy qui avait été plus que clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Julia avait donc tout bonnement chassé cette idée de sa tête. Mais sa rencontre avec William avait tout bouleversé.

Julia s'essuya le visage et rassembla ses affaires. Il était inutile de rester plus longtemps. Il était clair que William ne viendrait pas. Elle ferma à clé la porte de la morgue et monta dans une calèche.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse. Le retour de Darcy était prévu pour dans trois jours et Julia ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Il lui poserait des questions auxquelles elle serait bien incapable de répondre. Qu'y avait il à expliquer de toute façon ?

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Julia fut accueillie par la gouvernante qui lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Elle a été déposée devant la porte il y'a quelques minutes de cela »

Etonnée, Julia retourna l'enveloppe pour connaître le destinataire. Curieusement, l'enveloppe ne contenait aucune indication. Fébrile, Julia entreprit de déchirer l'enveloppe mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Elle n'osait espéré et pourtant la lettre était bien de la part de William.

Julia remercia rapidement la gouvernante et lui donna congé pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Julia se mit à lire, le cœur battant, les quelques lignes écrites de la main de William.

* * *

William n'avait jamais aussi angoissé qu'à ce moment. Il avait déposé devant sa porte cette lettre qu'il avait mis plusieurs heures à écrire. Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les mots justes se contentant simplement de ces quelques lignes :

« Ma chère Julia,

Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas à vous dire à quel point je suis désolé. Mes sentiments pour vous n'ont pas changé. Si les vôtres sont toujours intacts, retrouvez moi à 20h au parc près de chez vous. Si vous décidez de ne pas venir alors je renoncerai à vous et vous laisserai mener la vie que vous souhaitez. Quoique puisse être votre décision, je ne cesserai jamais de vous aimer.

William.

Il était maintenant 19h55. L'angoisse de William monta avec chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Et si elle ne venait pas. Et s'il avait tout gâché en ne la retenant pas l'autre soir ? Comment pouvait il lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de son soutien ?

William avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Pouvait il vraiment lui dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'elle et que le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lui donner d'enfants ne comptait pas ? William avait beaucoup réfléchi pesant le pour et le contre de sa décision.

A quoi bon avoir des enfants si ce n'était pas avec la femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout ?

William regarda encore une fois sa montre. Il était 20h et Julia n'était toujours pas là. William attendit dix minutes de plus puis il se prépara à partir. Julia ne lui avait visiblement pas pardonner et William se sentit totalement impuissant. Il ramassa machinalement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre familière s'avancer vers lui.

* * *

Julia se hâta dans le parc entouré d'obscurité. Elle était rester assise plus de 45 minutes la lettre à la main, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin de se confier à Ruby. Elle lui aurait tout de suite dit quoi faire. Julia avait relu une bonne dizaine de fois les mots de William. Elle savait que si elle décidait de le rejoindre, sa vie ne se serait plus jamais la même. Qu'adviendrait il de sa relation avec Darcy ? Pouvait elle vraiment lui causer le déshonneur d'annuler leur mariage trois mois avant la date prévue ? Comment réagirait Darcy et surtout quelle serait la réaction de son père ?

Julia chercha au plus profond d'elle même les réponses qu'elle espérait trouver. Depuis sa rencontre avec William, Julia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Le sourire aux lèvres, Julia comprit qu'elle tenait sa réponse, cette réponse qui était sortie tout droit de son cœur.

Le cœur de William s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il la vit. Il aurait voulu s'avancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il remercia le ciel qui lui offrait cette seconde chance. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et William fut surpris de voir celles de Julia.

Elle les essuya machinalement et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de William.

Encore sous le choc, William mit du temps à réagir lorsque Julia se jeta dans ses bras et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Julia rougit et s'excusa profusément mais William entreprit de la serrer encore plus contre lui et mit un terme à ses excuses avec un baiser long et passionné.

William mit fin à ce sulfureux baiser quelques minutes plus tard. Son corps commençait à réagir bien malgré lui aux caresses de Julia et William savait que s'il ne mettait pas un terme à leur étreinte, il risquait tout bonnement de lui faire l'amour, ici, dans ce parc.

Julia ouvrit les yeux et sourit tendrement à l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

William caressa la joue de Julia bien trop émerveillé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Seuls trois mots réussirent à sortir de sa bouche.

« Tu es venue »

Julia déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres prenant le temps de savourer le contact.

« Croyais tu vraiment que j'allais ignorer ce rendez vous ? »

William baissa les yeux honteux. Il ne méritait pas que Julia lui pardonne si facilement.

« Après mon comportement de l'autre soir, j'ai pensé que tu souhaitais sûrement ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole »

Julia savait qu'elle devait être franche avec lui.

« C'est vrai je t'en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir retenue mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Après tout on ne prend pas une décision comme celle là à la légère et je sais pertinemment que je t'ai déçu »

« Non Julia tu te trompes. C'est vrai que je désire avoir des enfants et une famille plus que tout. Cela vient sûrement du fait que je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, mais je ne souhaite pas avoir ces enfants si ce n'est pas avec toi. Je peux me passer d'enfants Julia mais pas de toi »

« Oh William. Es tu vraiment sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu puisses regretter cette décision »

« S'il y'a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie et j'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle aventure avec toi »

* * *

William et Julia avaient profité de ces trois jours du mieux qu'ils purent sans toutefois éveillé les soupçons de leur entourage. Chaque soir Julia donnait congé à sa gouvernante et retrouvait William dans le parc où tout avait commencé. Chaque soir Julia venait se blottir contre William et ils passaient des heures à discuter de leur futur.

Le dernier soir arriva et c'est le cœur gros que Julia et William se retrouvèrent pour leurs derniers instants de bonheur. Julia s'apprêta à partir après un énième baiser lorsque William sortit de sa poche une petite boîte.

« Ces trois derniers jours ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie Julia. Je tiens à t'offrir ce présent pour que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie »

Julia ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et porta sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait.

William lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif serti de diamants.

« William tu es fou. Cela a du te couter une fortune »

William calma ses inquiétudes et prit le pendentif pour lui mettre autour du cou. Julia se tourna et dégagea ses cheveux et William déposa un baiser dans sa nuque qui la fit frissonner. Puis elle admira le pendentif pendant de longues minutes. Julia avait maintenant l'air triste et William s'en inquiéta.

« Julia, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir William »

William laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ce n'est que ça ? Julia tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau cadeau qui soit : ton amour et ça, ça n'a pas de prix »

Mais Julia ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était occupée à défaire le pendentif qu'il venait de lui offrir. William eut un moment de panique qui se changea en curiosité lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tenait un tout autre pendentif dans ses mains.

« Ce pendentif appartenait à ma mère. Elle me l'a donné le jour où elle décédée. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux William et je tiens à te le donner »

« Julia non. Je ne peux pas accepter... » Julia fit la seule chose qui pouvait faire taire William l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa tellement passionnément qu'elle en oublia tout autour d'elle. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et caressa la joue de William.

« Je veux que tu le gardes avec toi en souvenir de la promesse que je t'ai faite. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver ces prochains jours, sache que je n'aime que toi »

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que ceux de William et vint déposer à son tour un baiser dans sa nuque quand elle eut terminer d'attacher le pendentif. Ce fut au tour de William de frissonner et Julia vint se blottir pour la dernière fois contre William.

* * *

Margareth Taylor était la gouvernante des Garland depuis maintenant deux mois. Le Docteur Ogden avait aménagé avec son futur époux et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Margareth n'avait jamais porté Julia dans son cœur. Elle la trouvait beaucoup trop indépendante et rebelle à son goût. Mais son dégoût pour cette femme s'intensifia lorsqu'elle la surprit avec un autre homme. Il était de son devoir d'en informer le Docteur Garland.

Margareth décrocha le combiné bien décidée à venger l'homme qu'elle admirait plus que tout.

« Docteur Garland, ici Miss Taylor. J'ai une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous communiquer »


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy Garland rentra chez lui ce matin et retrouva sa fiancée assise dans le salon buvant une tasse de thé. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et le petit sourire qu'elle portait au coin des lèvres provoqua en lui une rage intense.

Darcy se racla la gorge et Julia sursauta.

« Darcy.. Je pensais que ton train n'arrivait que ce soir »

Julia savait qu'elle devait se lever pour saluer son fiancé mais la façon intense avec laquelle il la regardait la mis mal à l'aise.

« Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? » Julia décida de briser le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Apparemment pas aussi agréable que la tienne »

Julia se sentit déstabilisée par le ton haineux avec lequel Darcy venait de répondre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Darcy était connu pour son calme légendaire et en quelques secondes il venait d'être réduit à néant.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Darcy était maintenant à hauteur de Julia « Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Julia. Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je veux parler »

Julia était bien trop déboussolée pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour elle et William. Comment l'aurait il su ? A moins que.. Oui Margareth avait du parler.

Julia tenta de calmer les tremblements qui envahirent tout son corps. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle avait envisagé de lui annoncer la vérité sur elle et William.

« Darcy je.. » Darcy leva sa main en l'air pour mettre fin à toute tentative d'explications. Il refusait d'entendre les piètres excuses qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire.

« Comment as tu pu me déshonorer de cette façon ? Dois je te rappeler que nous sommes fiancés ? » Darcy était dans une rage tellement grande que Julia eut un mouvement de recul.

« Jamais on ne m'avait traité de la sorte Julia » Le vase qui se trouvait à côté de Darcy s 'échoua sur le sol. Julia refusa de céder à la panique.

« Darcy je t'en prie écoute moi.. » Mais une fois encore Darcy ne voulait rien entendre.

« Tu es une lâche Julia. Comment crois tu que je me suis senti en apprenant de la bouche de Margareth que ma fiancée avait une liaison ? As tu pensé à ma réputation ? Non bien sûr ! Tu étais bien trop occupée à t'envoyer en l'air avec ce détective »

Julia sentit à son tour la colère montait en elle. « Je ne te permet pas Darcy et pour ta gouverne, je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air »

Darcy laissa un rire qui résumait tout son dédain et son dégoût pour cette qu'il avait autrefois aimé.

« Et bien ça me rassure. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fiancée n'est pas une parfaite putain »

Julia baissa le regard. Les mots de Darcy à son égard étaient plus violents qu'une gifle aurait pu l'être. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ça. Mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour William était plus fort que les préjugés. Etait ce si mal d'aimer une personne à tel point que les convenances n'avaient plus d'importance ?

« Darcy je suis sincèrement désolée. Je comptais te l'annoncer dès ton retour »

« M'annoncer quoi au juste ? Que tu souhaites mettre fin à notre engagement pour un homme que tu connais seulement depuis une semaine ? Es tu devenue folle Julia ? »

« Mais je l'aime » Julia était devenue complètement hystérique. Elle était incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour William même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'aimait un point c'est tout, plus que tout.

Darcy attrapa violemment Julia par les poignets et tenta de l'embrasser de force. Julia se débattue du mieux qu'elle put et finit par se libérer de l'emprise de Darcy. Il rajusta ses habits puis après avoir pris une profonde inspiration il parla d'un ton étrangement calme.

« Tu ne mettras pas fin à notre engagement Julia. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Dois je te rappeler que tu as eu ton poste ici à Toronto grâce à moi ? Je n'hésiterai pas à détruire ta réputation. Sais tu quel sort on réserve aux femmes infidèles ? Crois moi si ton détective t'aimait autant il ne t'aurait pas mise dans cette position »

Darcy reprit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Julia dont les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment. « Je dois me rendre à mon cabinet. Que dirais tu de dîner ce soir tous les deux ? » Darcy n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse. Julia était sa fiancée et elle ferait ce qu'il lui dirait.

* * *

William ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le pendentif de Julia. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour pouvoir se sentir proche d'elle. William ne savait pas encore ce que le destin allait leur réserver mais il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Julia. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle annoncerait à Darcy sa volonté de mettre un terme à leur engagement dès son retour. William n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il préférait être avec elle quand elle lui annoncerait mais Julia avait refusé, prétextant qu'il était préférable qu'elle lui annonce seule. William comprit à quel point sa Julia était une femme déterminée et entêtée..deux raisons de l'aimer encore plus.

Julia avait tenté de calmer ses inquiétudes mais William ressentait une terrible angoisse au plus profond de lui même. Il redoutait par dessus tout la réaction de son fiancé quand Julia allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. William se sentit extrêmement coupable qu'elle ait à endurer cet affrontement toute seule. Les gens allaient parler sur Julia et sa réputation allait sûrement en prendre un coup. Tout ce que William pouvait faire c'était de lui montrer chaque jour à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait choisie de lui offrir son cœur.

William tenta de chasser son angoisse et ouvrit un dossier concernant la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait. Il eut à peine le temps de lire un mot que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Julia referma la porte derrière elle et William vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Julia se jeta dans ses bras et William referma ses bras autour d'elle. Tout son corps se mit à trembler par la violence de ses sanglots et William sut immédiatement que Julia avait annoncé la nouvelle à Darcy.

William se contenta de caresser son dos de haut en bas et de murmurer de tendres mots de réconfort à son oreille. Puis Julia s'écarta doucement de William qui entreprit de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Julia lui sourit timidement.

« Darcy sait pour nous deux. Il l'a appris de la bouche de ma gouvernante. Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle me trahirait de cette façon. Darcy était dans un tel état de rage que j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait lever la main sur moi »

William essuya les larmes de Julia avec son pouce « Je l'aurai tué à mains nues s'il avait osé te frapper »

Les larmes de Julia redoublèrent. « William, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit qu'il refusait de mettre un terme à notre engagement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je refuse de faire ce qu'il dit je risque de perdre mon travail »

« Julia laisse moi aller lui parler » Julia brisa leur étreinte et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne t'écoutera pas plus que moi. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est de le mettre encore plus en colère. Il prendrait ça comme une provocation de plus si tu allais le voir maintenant »

William se sentit impuissant. La vie de Julia était devenue un véritable enfer par sa faute.

« Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider » Julia se rapprocha de William et vint se blottir contre lui. « Serre moi fort »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que William ne s'écarte pour prendre le visage de Julia entre ses mains « Si je dois te laisser partir pour t'éviter toute cette souffrance alors je le ferai » Ce fut au tour de Julia d'essuyer tendrement une larme venue s'échouer sur la joue de William.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si tu me laisses partir je serai obligée de te mettre KO et crois moi je sais comment me battre » William ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il prit tendrement les mains de Julia dans les siennes et embrassa délicatement chaque doigt de ses deux mains.

« Ce serait dommage d'abîmer de si jolies mains » Julia tremblait mais cette fois ci pour une toute autre raison. Les lèvres de William contre sa peau provoquaient en elle un désir intense. Avec un simple regard il pouvait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi.

William délaissa les mains de Julia et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tellement passionné qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas de l'homme qui venait d'entrer en furie dans le bureau.

William fut projeté violemment à terre et mit un certain temps à comprendre que le fiancé de Julia se trouvait dans la pièce.

Darcy s'était tourné vers Julia l'air menaçant.

« Et moi qui voulais qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi pour essayer d'oublier toute cette affaire. Et voilà que je te trouve ici à jouer encore une fois la putain. Tu vas me le payer Julia crois moi »

William qui s'était relevé avec peine prit la défense de Julia.

« Ne vous avisez pas de proférer des menaces à son encontre ou vous aurez affaire à moi »

Darcy se rapprocha dangereusement de William.

« Vous osez me voler ma fiancé et maintenant vous me menacez. Nous allons régler ce problème tout de suite détective. William n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Darcy se jeta sur William et lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit tomber une nouvelle fois au sol. Darcy en profita pour continuer son assaut et Julia, impuissante, tentait de calmer tant bien que mal la colère de Darcy.

« Darcy je t'en supplie arrête tu vas le tuer »

Mais Darcy n'écoutait plus. William sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'une seconde à l'autre sous l'emprise des coups quand il aperçut Julia venir à son secours. Elle ne lui avait pas menti. Elle savait se servir mieux que quiconque de ses poings.

Fou de rage devant la trahison de sa fiancée qui prenait la défense de son amant, Darcy poussa violemment Julia au sol. Sa tête vint se heurter contre le bureau et tout devint noir.

William qui avait assisté à la scène impuissant se traina jusqu'à Julia en poussant des cris de désespoir. Les cris de William alertèrent George qui resta paralysé au seuil de la porte bien trop choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« George appelez un docteur de toute urgence »

Malgré ses blessures, William prit Julia dans ses bras et pleura contre son cou. Darcy restait tétanisé. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre Julia pour toujours.

Désolée mais je déteste vraiment Darcy ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Julia avait été admise à l'hôpital. Une infirmière avait insisté pour que William fasse vérifier ses blessures au visage mais il avait fermement refusé. Il était hors de question qu'il ne quitte le chevet de Julia. Un médecin était alors venu nettoyer ses blessures au visage et lui avait assuré que ses blessures étaient superficielles. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour Julia. Les médecins étaient pessimistes sur son état et préparaient William à l'éventualité qu'elle ne puisse pas se réveiller. Mais William refusait de les écouter. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Julia allait se réveiller. Ils avaient tant de chose à faire tous les deux, tant d'amour à se donner. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas comme ça.

William chassa de colère une larme qui venait de tomber. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Julia se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il n'était pas digne d'elle et de son amour. Il avait littéralement brisé sa vie alors qu'elle semblait si prometteuse.

Cela faisait trois jours que William n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Julia et une infirmière s'inquiéta de le voir là tout le temps.

« Monsieur Murdoch peut être devriez vous rentrer chez vous pour vous reposez. Vous avez à peine fermer l'oeil depuis que Miss Ogden est arrivée »

William se frotta le front et soupira. « Je ne peux pas partir, elle est ici à cause de moi. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur elle »

L'infirmière posa une main sur son épaule en gage de réconfort. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour elle. Elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures. Soyez patient. Et puis vous devez être en forme quand elle se réveillera, sinon vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité »

« Je ne peux pas.. j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence »

« Et si je vous faisais la promesse de veiller personnellement sur elle pendant votre absence ? »

Pour la première fois, William détourna son regard de Julia pour venir le poser sur l'infirmière qui se tenait devant lui.

« Vous feriez ça pour moi ? »

L'infirmière lui sourit franchement « Je le fais pour vous deux. Maintenant rentrez chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain »

William sembla hésiter un instant. Puis il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Julia « Bat toi Julia je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi »

William allait quitter la pièce quand l'infirmière lui dit « Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillera bientôt »

William hocha la tête doucement « Détrompez vous je suis le seul à être chanceux »

Après un dernier regard vers Julia pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, William quitta la pièce à contre cœur.

* * *

Après avoir pris une douche, William se rendit au poste de police où le Docteur Garland était toujours détenu. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que lui et pourtant il devait l'interroger. Le Docteur Garland était un suspect comme un autre. Il ne devait pas laisser sa relation avec Julia entacher son jugement. Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Darcy n'était que l'ombre de lui même. La fatigue s'accumulait sur son visage et ses traits étaient tirés. Il leva à peine la tête lorsque William entra dans la pièce. Il articula seulement quelques mots.

« Comment va t'elle ? »

William observa Darcy longuement.

« Les docteurs ne savent pas si elle se réveillera un jour »

Darcy prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurai levé la main sur elle..jamais. Je l'aime vous savez. Je ne lui ai jamais montré et je le regrette »

William ne répondit pas. Les excuses de Darcy étaient sincères, il n' y avait pas de doute. William ressentit la culpabilité l'envahir en voyant la détresse de cet homme qui venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. William chassa cette idée de la tête. Il savait pertinemment que Julia n'était pas heureuse avec Darcy. C'était un homme obsédé par sa carrière.

Julia avait besoin d'un homme à ses côtés, un homme capable de la soutenir, de l'encourager et de l'aimer sans condition.

Darcy semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. « Julia mérite mieux que moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous. C'est une femme vraiment merveilleuse et je n'ai pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Promettez moi juste de prendre soin d'elle »

« Je vous le promet »

Un officier arriva pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Darcy se leva puis avant de sortir, il se tourna vers William « Dites lui que je regrette » William acquiesça et Darcy quitta la pièce, le cœur gros.

* * *

Comme promis, William retourna le lendemain matin au chevet de Julia. L'inspecteur avait compris que quelque chose d'important avait du se passer entre son détective et la nouvelle pathologiste et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait accepté lorsque William lui avait demandé de lui donner sa matinée.

Lorsque William entra dans la chambre de Julia, l'infirmière était en train de faire un brin de toilette à Julia. William allait sortir pour leur donner un peu d'intimité mais Rosemarie l'en dissuada.

« Monsieur Murdoch vous pouvez entrer. Je venais juste de terminer »

William ne se fit pas prier et s'installa aux côtés de Julia. « Toujours rien de nouveau ? »

Rosemarie regarda le jeune homme prendre tendrement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il y déposa un délicat baiser puis se tourna vers elle pour entendre sa réponse.

« Non toujours rien mais il faut garder espoir »

William caressa la joue de Julia « Il n'y a vraiment rien que nous puissions faire. Je me sens tellement inutile »

« Parlez lui. Elle a besoin de savoir que vous êtes là à ses côtés. Il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois m'occuper d'autres patients »

William se leva et tendit sa main à cette femme qui avait tant fait pour lui et pour Julia.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier »

Rosemarie serra sa main dans la sienne « Ne me remerciez pas. Promettez moi seulement de m'inviter à votre mariage »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps William laissa échapper un sourire. « Vous serez la première sur la liste d'invités »

« Ne perdez pas espoir Monsieur Murdoch » Sur ces paroles Rosemarie quitta la pièce.

William avait tenu sa promesse. Il refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir. Chaque jour Rosemarie passait pour s'assurer que Julia ne manquait de rien. William passait chaque soir avec une fleur à la main. Il déposait sa fleur dans le vase qui en contenait déjà plusieurs à côté du lit de Julia. Puis il s'asseyait et prenait la main de Julia dans la sienne et commençait le récit de sa journée. Il lui parlait comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

« J'ai nourri ton poisson ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lui manques tu sais » William crut voir les lèvres de Julia bouger mais il se persuada que ce n'était seulement le fruit de son imagination.

« Il n'y a pas qu'à lui que tu manques. J'ai toujours le pendentif que tu m'as offert. Je le porte toujours autour de mon cou. Ça m'aide à me sentir plus près de toi et à ne pas perdre espoir »

William se leva et vint s'allonger contre Julia. Il posa sa tête près de la sienne et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, William ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait observé. Il leva les yeux vers Julia. Elle était réveillée et le regardait en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas qui a le plus dormi entre toi et moi »

William avait l'impression de rêver. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve cruel.

William déposa sa main sur la joue de Julia qui en retour posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver » Julia lui sourit approcha son visage du sien. « J'ai une meilleure idée » Elle l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément. William se laissa embrasser bien trop déboussolé. Puis il agrippa la taille de Julia et caressa ses hanches.

« Et bien je vois que notre protégée est enfin réveillée »

William et Julia sursautèrent au son de la voix de Rosemarie. William se détacha de Julia et se leva, l'air coupable. Julia, elle, tentait de cacher son embarras du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Excusez nous. Nous sous sommes laissés emporter »

Rosemarie rigola devant leurs expressions. Elle aussi avait été jeune autrefois. Elle savait ce que c'était d'aimer une personne à la folie.

« William je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que Miss Ogden est réveillée »

Julia s'assit dans son lit. « Vous êtes Rosemarie n'est ce pas ? »

Rosemarie et William se tournèrent vers elle, l'air étonné « Oui c'est bien moi. Mais comment le savez vous ? »

« Je vous ai entendu parler à William et je sais que vous étiez à mes côtés lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Votre présence me rassurait »

Rosemarie s'approcha de Julia et prit sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne « Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez enfin réveiller. William m'avait dit que vous aviez des yeux magnifiques et je vois qu'il n'a pas menti » Julia rougit à ce compliment et se tourna vers William qui lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Miss Ogden.. »

« Je vous en prie appelez moi Julia. Après tout nous sommes liées maintenant. Je vous dois beaucoup »

« Vous ne me devez rien Julia. Vous êtes une battante »

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Julia était restée en observation sous l'oeil attentif de Rosemarie et de William. Lorsqu'elle eut la permission de rentrer chez elle, Julia ressentit un moment de panique. Où allait elle aller à présent ? William la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Il y'a une chambre toute prête qui t'attend chez moi Julia. J'ai récupéré tes affaires elles n'attendent plus que toi »

Julia déposa sa tête contre le torse de William « Merci » Puis William prit sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis l'accident. Julia avait abandonné toutes les charges contre Darcy qui était reparti vivre à Buffalo. Julia avait repris le travail depuis peu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. La vie avec William était un véritable bonheur. Ils étaient parfois en désaccord sur certaines choses mais ces disputes finissaient toujours pas se tourner en baisers et étreintes passionnés. Cependant, ni William ni Julia n'avaient été prêt à franchir la ligne. Leur désir était tellement fort mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'étaient encore plus. William lui avait dit qu'il préférait attendre qu'ils soient mariés et Julia avait approuvé cette décision. Tous les soirs, William venait s'endormir contre Julia. Il leur était tout simplement impossible de ne pas s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Il était vingt heures et Julia se préparait à retrouver William. Le matin même il l'avait prévenu qu'il arriverait sûrement en retard. Puis il l'avait appelé à la morgue pour lui dire qu'elle devait le retrouver à vingt heures au parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir.

Julia trouvait le comportement de William étrange mais ne dit rien.

Elle avançait d'un pas sûr comme ce fameux soir où William lui avait demandé pardon et lui avait demandé de le retrouver ici.

William était assis sur le banc où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Il avait l'air nerveux et Julia ressentit la peur s'installer en elle. Peut être qu'il voulait mettre un terme à leur relation. Et s'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il voulait ?

Julia chassa cette idée de sa tête et s'approcha de lui. William se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement chassant tous les doutes de Julia. Quand l'air vint à leur manquer William et Julia s'assirent sur le banc.

« Julia tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me retrouver ici. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Je te fais la promesse de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ces derniers jours ont été très difficiles mais nous en sommes sortis plus fort. Je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant et heureux que depuis que tu partages ma vie mais je veux plus Julia. Je veux que tu partages chaque jour de ma vie, je veux avoir le droit de t'aimer comme tu le mérites » William déposa un genoux à terre et sortit une bague de sa poche. Julia porta la main à sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce moment qu'elle désirait tant était enfin arrivé.

« Julia Ogden, veux tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »

« Mon dieu William bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Julia se jeta dans les bras de William qui tomba à la renverse. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois encore allongés sur le sol. Ils éclatèrent de rire, se rappelant trop bien la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position.

« Il faut que l'on arrête de se retrouver comme ça » William caressait doucement la taille de Julia.

« Et bien moi je suis plutôt heureuse comme ça » Julia avait moulé le bas de son corps contre celui de William qui frissonna de plaisir.

Le regard empli de désir, William approcha les lèvres de Julia contre les siennes « Notre vie ne fait que commencer mon amour ». Ils sellèrent leur amour par un baiser passionné.

Le destin peut parfois nous jouer des tours mais pour le couple enlacé par terre, il leur avait réservé le plus beau des cadeaux.

Encore une fois merci de votre fidélité et à très bientôt ;)


End file.
